


Fun Times At The Alibi

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity, kissing and shutting people the fuck up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity, kissing and shutting people the fuck up!

Mickey and Mandy walk into the alibi. “Come on Mick it’s not a big deal, just let me watch”. Mickey sits at the bar and pulls out a cigarette. “You are a sexual deviant, you know that right!”

Kev is at the bar and looks at V with a smirk. “We are all sexual deviants here, so what’s up?”  
“I just asked Mickey if I could watch him get it on with Ian, just once”. Mickey starts chocking “What the hell! Keep some shit to yourself”. 

Kev starts laughing loudly “You know he is your brother that is kind of weird Mandy”.

It has nothing to do with that, it’s more out of curiosity. You have no idea what I’ve seen already living in that house and the sounds that come out of that room. You two are the horniest couple I’ve ever been around. Ian is like 2 steps away from being considered a nympho. He can’t keep his hands off you.

Mickey’s face turns red “Something is wrong with you, you have verbal diarrhea”. What we do in the privacy of our house is our business. And you haven’t seen jack!

I got up Thursday night and saw you two making out on the couch. And the walls are pretty thin; I never knew Ian was such a religious fanatic. Oh god oh god oh god. 

“Shut the fuck up”. “You are one to talk”. I’ve had nightmares about you and Kenyatta; the two of you don’t know how to shut a fuckin door. And that day he came running out your room, almost smacked me with that swinging Mandingo shit.”

“Well I don’t care if you watch me and Kenyatta”. Kev makes a face and says “Mickey’s right you might be on a whole other sexual deviant level”.

So you’re telling me that you’re not curious at all about Mickey and Ian. You never wondered what they look like kissing even. “I am” V says and Kev turns around and looks at her. V smiles “I wouldn’t mind seeing them make out at least once”. Kev stops “Maybe it has crossed my mind once or twice”. Mickey looks up from his drink. 

Ian walks in “You people are sitting around wondering what me and Mick look like making out”. He laughs; Mickey doesn’t quite look so amused.

“V, I already saw them making out and I gotta say it was really hot” I thought I’d be grossed out cause it was Mickey but it looked really hot”. Mick looked at her amused this time “Of course it looked hot, that is not the point perv”. That is about all your ever gonna see.” 

Ok fine. Maybe asking to see you bang was too much. Ian makes a face “did you really ask mickey that, eww Mandy.” Mandy laughs, ok I’ll leave you alone if you and Ian kiss in front of Me, Kev and V.

“That is the best idea you’ve ever had girl” V looks excitedly at Kev. Kev looks at Ian “It’s almost closing time anyway. When we lock up I will give you and Mickey a full bottle of Jack if you do it”.

Ian laughs “That sounds like a dare to me, I think they doubt we have the balls to do it”. Mickey stares at them all. He’s never been one for public affection but he did make out with Ian at that club and he hates running from a dare. Mandy has already seen them and Kev and V will probably at some point since they are always at the Gallagher’s. Plus Mandy has this cocky look on her face like she’s waiting for him to pussy out. Alright, you’re on but I want two bottles of Jack. One for me, one for Ian! For our show you should at least make it worth it. Kev laughs “For 2 bottles of Jack, you guys better make it worth it”.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night goes by relatively smooth. Customers from the Rub n’ Tug come and go with no issues. Ian is at the bar with Mandy who keeps finding Mickey wherever he’s at in the bar with her eyes. She keeps pointing at the clock and making lewd kissy faces at him.

“Ian, do you think Mickey is going to give you a cute little virgin’s kiss or go all out like the slut I know he is?” 

“I don’t know. Your brother is an unpredictable little shit. He could change his mind and tell everyone to fuck off”. 

“Well, I’m hoping for more slut less virgin” Mandy says while downing another drink.

Kev is wiping down the bar and talking with some regulars. V is bouncing around the tables cleaning up and collecting the measly tips the last customers have left behind. Eventually Kev starts to shuffle the stragglers out the door.

“Alright Pete off you go, see you in a few hours”. Kevin turns to Ian and Mandy “I see some of these guys more than their families do”. 

“So Ian, now that the doors are locked let’s get down to business”. Kev slaps his hands together while wearing the dopiest grin on his face. 

Mandy looks at Ian and Kev, “You know Kev, you might want to see this more than I do”. “V your man might have a fetish he’s not telling you about”.

“Girl, please we corner the market on Fetish and that is no secret”. “That’s why we are so good together; we don’t bullshit each other”. V walks behind the bar and gives Kev a quick kiss.

Mickey comes down from upstairs. All the girls have already left but Mickey went upstairs to pick a few things up. He actually went upstairs to get away from Mandy. The girls could pick up after themselves. 

Ian smiles when he sees Mickey coming down the stairs. “There you are”. “I thought you were leaving me high and dry”. 

“Oh I’d leave you high but never dry”. Mickey says with a smirk.

“Aww how sweet, I’m almost gagging over here from how cute you are”. Mandy says and glances at Kev and V who’ve moved from behind the bar for front row seats as well.

Mickey doesn’t say anything but just walks up to where Ian is standing and settles in front of him. Ian is leaning against the bar. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey, his hands meeting on Mickey’s waist at the small of his back. 

Mickey places one hand on Ian’s arm and his other hand on the back of Ian’s head where his fingers get lost in Ian’s hair. Ian leans in and as soon as their lips connect they close their eyes.

They start to kiss softly then hungrily. Ian pulls mickey closer to him pressing him against his chest. 

Mickey feels lightheaded at this point. He doesn’t know if it’s from the beers or from the feel of Ian’s tongue caressing the inside of his mouth. Ian feels the kiss getting more intense as his hands move from Mickey’s waist down to his ass.

Mandy is staring silently with a lascivious smile across her lips. V’s hand is squeezing the front of Kev’s shirt in a death grip while jumping around in her seat like a Chihuahua in heat. Kev just stares with his mouth open. 

Ian’s grip on Mickey gets tighter and it looks like he’s about to lift Mickey off the ground. Mandy decides to interrupt before this show goes from rated PG to R.

“Ahhh heeemmm excuse me, did you forget we are still here?”

Mickey turns his head towards her. Ian kisses Mickey’s head still holding Mickey between his legs. 

“Mands, wasn’t that the point? You wanted to see the real thing, was that too much for you to handle?”

“No” Mandy says as she rolls her eyes. “I just wanted to stop it before someone got a hard on”.

Mickey glances down Ian's body and smiles “Oh it’s too late for that”. Ian’s face turns a shade of red slightly lighter than his hair and buries his face in Mickey’s neck.

“I’m gonna kick your ass later. You could have kept that to yourself” Ian whispers in Mickey’s ear.

“How would that be fun for me? Don’t worry tough guy I’ll make it up to you later” Mickey whispers back and Ian can’t help but chuckle.

V wipes her forehead dramatically. “You two are just too much, now that is what I call passion. I’m keeping that mental image in my head for later”.

“Me too” Kev says before stopping himself. “Yeah that didn’t sound right at all”. 

Mickey interrupts what obviously is a moment Kev can analyze on his own time. “Well I’m done. You got what you wanted and now I want my bottles of Jack. Don’t mention this at the house either Mandy”

“Why, you embarrassed or something Mick” Mandy says and Ian gets a conflicted look on his face.

“Hell no but me and Ian earned these bottles and we aint’ sharing with you or the other jackass’s in the house. We’re having our own private party”. 

“Cheap bastard”, Mandy sneers at Mickey.

Mickey gives Mandy the finger as he turns and lightly kisses Ian on the lips. He grabs his bottles and his man’s hand and they’re gone.


End file.
